Hiei, The Man Behind The Mask
by Seasonschanging101
Summary: Revised edition. I suck at summarizing anything much less my fanfiction. Hiei has children. Warning: Eventual KuramaxHiei. Umm... read it please?


**Hiei, the Man Behind the Mask**

By: SeasonsChanging101

Chapter 1: On a Rainy Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu. Which is evident, or this would have happened in the show. So I'm begging all of you lawyers out there: I'm only fantasizing about the characters. I make no profit off of this other than the enjoyment of my readers, that is profit enough for me.

A/N: Hi everyone! Seasons is back with a revised edition of Hiei, the Man Behind the Mask. So as I said, revised edition. Some of the original plot is the same, but I have made major changes. There is no kidnapped family. There is only one kid. And there will be eventual Kurama+Hiei. For all of the people who liked this before: Please don't kill me! I'm sorry that I have completely changed this story on you, but if you like my writing style enough, then you'll read this. If you dislike the changes, feel free to tell me, but be aware that I do not care. Creative critiscism and gramatical corrections are welcomed and given plushies and cookies. Flames will be used to roast my marshmellows with. Then I shall eat the marshmellows with tasty chocolate and ghram crackers. 3 3 With no further ado...Hiei, the Man Behind the Mask Chapter 1: On a Rainy Day!!!

Hiei hated the rain. Seriously hated it. Not just an average 'Grr, I don't like the rain' kind of hate, an 'I absolutely, completely and totally despise the rain.' kind. Rain was icky and it was -ew- _**wet**_. The drenched fire demon leapt as quickly as he could through the dense forest, trying to reach the safety that lay in the middle of the forest.

"Trust the damn fox to live in the middle of the damn forest." The only response to Hiei's grumbles was the steady downpour.

After a few minutes, Hiei reached the large house that was located in the center of the forest. Expertly, the red eyed man leapt up to a window, expecting it to be open. Instead he was greeted by a locked window and a note taped to it from the inside.

Hiei, I'm in the shower. The front door is unlocked. Leave

your shoes in the entryway and your wet clothes in the la-

undry basket by the stairs. There is extra clothing for you

in it.

Kurama

Hiei snorted in amused annoyance as he made his way to the front door. Was he really that predictable? Apparently he was. Just as the note had said, the front door was unlocked. Hiei slid into the hallway and had managed to get out of his boots when he sensed the fox's noiseless approach. As the smaller man was begining to strip, Kurama turned the corner. Both the red head's smile and voice were soft as he greeted Hiei, "Hello, Hiei. I see that you saw my note."

"Hn." came Hiei's monosyllabic reply. Kurama's smile tightened as Hiei began to undo his soaked belt.

"I think that I shall go get myself dried and clothed as well." were his only words as he left Hiei in the hallway. Hiei stared after the fox, his crimson eyes intent with thought. Just then a shrill ringing rang out in the silence, startling Hiei from where ever his thoughts had been. After a second of surprised speculation, Hiei recognized the ringing belonged to the communicator that Koenma had given the fire demon in case of emergencies. Swearing under his breath, Hiei advanced on the device laying next to a lamp on a small table.

Finally succeeding in opening the device, Hiei snapped at the face on the screen, "What the hell do you want?"

"What I want," the Koenma face snapped back, "Is you and Kurama in my office. And I want you here yesterday."

"No." was the Hiei's curt response.

"What?!"

"You heard me. No. I am tired. I have not slept in three days. I am soaked, and I am also cold. This all can be remedied by not going to your office and going to bed."

"All right, Hiei. If you insist on not coming here, I'll have to go there. And I can garuntee that you won't like it if I do." Koenma's voice was low and dangerous. Well two could play at that game.

"Fine." and with that, Hiei shut the communicatior uncerimoniously. Kurama approached the angry, wet fire demon with caution.

"What was that about?" he asked tenatively.

"I don't know or care. We'll find out in a few seconds anyway." Hiei answered foully.

Hiei was right. Just then, four people popped into existance in Kurama's entryway. Three of them were immediately familiar. Yuske, Kuwabara and Koenma stood in the now crowded entryway. Peeking out from behind Koenma's legs was a small child. He had light, aqua blue hair and round, cromson eyes that were filled with tears threatening to fall at a moment's notice. Hiei's eyes met the child's and then the tears did fall. They fell as the child launched himself at Hiei, hitting him with enough force to knock the fire demon back into the wall. Immediately, Hiei's arms hoisted the child onto his hip and the delicate boy clung to the older man's neck in desperation.

As the other four men watched in awed silence, a single tear ran down the fire demon's cheek and clinked when it hit the floor. Then Hiei hugged the small child to himself feircely and whispered softly into the aqua hair, "Yuki."

Three confused faces turned toward Koenma. He merely shrugged.

"I'll breif you in the morning about the mission, I'm sure you all have questions that only Hiei can answer. He'll tell you what he needs to." Then Koenma looked at Hiei.

"I told you that you'd regret not coming to my office. At least you could have escaped the questions." Hiei didn't respond. He didn't even look up. And without further ado, the prince was gone.

Yuske was the first to recover.

"What in the hell is going on here?!

Kurama blinked and said shakily, "I second Yuske's question."

Kuwabara just looked dumbfounded. Hiei drew in a shaky breath and raised his eyes to the men in front of him.

"This is Yuki, my son."

A/N: Ummm... so that was the first chapter of the revised version... I would really like to know what everyone thought. The honest, bare-assed truth. All creative criticism, grammatical corrections and any other reviews are welcome. Yes, even the ranting ones. By the way, does anyone know exactly how many years go by between Hiei meeting Kurama and the end of the series? I would appreciate it if someone would tell me so I can figure out how old Yuki is. Anyway, enough with the long, ranting author's note. Review!!! 3 3

SeasonChanging101


End file.
